


I lost him

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I love u, Multi, yo dot this for u bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>time 2 make gerard howl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (tw death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gore!!!!!!!!!!! BLUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I lost him

**Author's Note:**

> my babe is growing up!! happy early baeday dotty!!!!!! (p.s u better give me food this time. jk i love u)

~~_**(i hope ur masturbating to this dotty <3)** _ ~~

 

Frank knocks at Gerard's door like 500 times before he opens it "Jesus christ Gerard do you got the fucking stuff" then gerard pointed at his big round nicki minaj booty and Frank slapped Gerard's ass then lemons, kangaroos, eggs, lemon condoms, and snakes fell out of it. "are u going to invite me in or what bitch" Frank went inside and Gerard started playing "work bitch"

"babber" frank screamed

franks cock entered gerards fat ass and slapped his his asscheeks together then stick his finger in gerards piss hole and thrust his finger in and out of it

"fuck dedy its so good fuck me" frank pulled out

"what the fuck frank u piece of motherfucker" 

"shut the fuk up gerard gay" frank stucked a whole box of lemon flavoured condoms into his mouth and put a blindfold on him then tied his leg and arm 2gedder

frank put a snake around gereds neck and grabs the lemon

frenk sqezzed the lemen juice into his dick hole so he cud pour his lemony cakey goodness into franks torn up ass hole

frnek saw da kanjeroo watching outside da windoe and smurked

fremkrerf grebd the egg and put it in gerds shiter hole

he slemd into geerahrd "fuk ye fuck gerd fukkk fuk ur so good fukk god fukkkk  FUk fuk damn more fuk feuk ye fuk"

"gud frenk fuck ur so good in me just fuk me mak me hurt mak me shakk for days u fukin furry. fukin brony. fuk u. fuk me more. fuk ahrder"

kanjaroo contined 2 masturbaets to this and came all ober deir withndow 

frank came in2 gerard and gered SCRrEmnED AND KANJAROO CAME IN AND RAPE THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**daey 2** _

frank, gerard, and kangeroo r maried nosw!!!!!!!!!!

gerards cock turned into a baguette. frank was happy because gerards dick was fucking weak small and tastes like fucking soap. baguette is huge, tasty, and feels good

frank was secretlely a boddom. he was a botom b4 he met gerahrd. he felt bad 4 gerard but he cudnt tell him so he jst told him he was a top!!!!!!! so ashamed!!!!!!!

gerd was horny 2 day and he told frnk he wanted fukity fuk fuk

frnk didnt fuk him till 5 am tho cuz he was a little fukin shitty of a tease here how it went

frenk was covered in olive oil and in slutty clothes like a short (rly short) red plaid skirt, a white frilly shirt, white thigh highs, sum fake boobies that he put in his shirt that he kept grabbin to turn gerarhed on more then a robot, and those black heely shoes. he was dancing around a striper pole with the kangaroo on the corner of the bed masturbating. thats all the kanjaroo does. it just... masturbates...

gerd was masturbating too

frenk didnt know what was going on but he liked it. his big cock poked through his little slutty skirt. he put his ass in front of gerd  and jakked off

the kanjaroo put dik in frenk and fuked him untill he bleeded. geard furiously jacked his huge baguette off and spilled cheese all over the room. everything was covered in cheese. nothing was not covered in cheese

garerd put his bagutte in frunk tight ass and fuked him until he was cumin lemon juice

frnks asshole was the size of a basketball now and he was poorin cheese outta his hole then he died from all the pleasure,it was only a week later gard found out he was pregnant with frenk baby, then he cried. the kangaroo was pregnant with frenk baby too. it was a sad day for them

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!_** pls enjoy bae i love u


End file.
